


Be Together

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara ships it, Fluff and Angst, God Ships It, M/M, Mentions of Eileen, Spoilers for episode s12e23, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sweetness, mentions of Sam - Freeform, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: Chuck (God) ships it, and nothing comes between his ships.





	Be Together

Maybe in another life they would have been together; maybe they would have had their happy ever after. Maybe they would have had a couple of kids and a white picket fence with annoying neighbors that asked for sugar constantly. Sadly, this isn’t the other life. This life they have strayed away from each other and only watched from far away.  Chuck watched from above with a small frown,  _ why are they not together yet? _

 

Amara looked over his shoulder with an amused huff, “They are cute, aren’t they?” She smiled before shaking her head. “If you want them together then why don’t you push them into the right direction.” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Free will.” Chuck muttered glumly. “I wish I would have never invited it! If I didn’t then they would totally be together!” His palm slid down his face as he gave out a sigh. 

 

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” Amara giggled before patting his shoulder. “Now, why don’t we watch the alternative Dean and Castiel, you know the ones who are together? Just to cheer you up.” 

 

“Great idea!” Chuck brightened before waving his hand, making the portal disappear and having it reappear.  “Teenage Destiel!” He giggled before peering into the portal. 

 

**~Be Together~**

 

Castiel sighed as he pushed up his black rimmed glasses, his boyfriend was late. He started to fidget with his sleeves before tapping his foot. He felt arms wrap around his waist before he angrily turned around, Dean looked down at him with a lovely smile. 

 

“You’re late!” Castiel huffed before poking his chest. “You better get me some gummy bears to make up for it!” He pouted. 

 

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “Sammy was being a worry rat about his date with Eileen.” He smiled into his hair. “I’ll get you all of the gummy bears you want.”

 

“You better!” He crossed his arms before stepping away from Dean and walking toward the food stand. “I want four packs of gummy bears.” 

 

Dean laughed before following. “You love those gummy bears more than me,” He teased. 

 

“You betcha!” Castiel smiled smugly before accepting two packs of gummy bears and stepping onto his tippy toes and kissing his cheek. He grabbed Dean's hand before leading him away. “Come on, Joe is going to kick your butt if we are even later.” 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered as he smiled fondly, while his words were carried away with the wind. 

**~Be Together~**

 

Castiel rocked back and forth in his rocking chair as he watched the sunset. Dean walked out of the cottage house with glasses of apple juice. 

 

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Castiel smiled and interlaced their fingers. “You’re still beautiful.” Dean whispered into ear before sitting down in his rocking chair. 

 

He laughed, “I got wrinkles everywhere!” He took a small sip of his juice. “On my butt, I have wrinkles on my butt!” 

 

“You still have a nice butt,” Dean winked, “That’s why I stayed with you for 40 years.” 

 

Castiel gasped mockingly, “Dean!” He playfully slapped him, “You sure know how to flatter me, that’s why I stayed with you all of these years.” 

 

“I guess we’re just perfect for each other.” He leaned down to capture his lips. 

 

“You shouldn’t guess, hunny.” Castiel smiled fondly. “We are perfect for each other.” He turned back toward the sunset. 

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered happily, his words were carried away by the wind. 

 

**~Be Together~**

 

Dean couldn’t move as he stared at the wings burnt into the ground. He fell to his knees, the last few minutes replaying in his mind.  _ I didn’t say it, I didn’t say it!  _ His mind was screaming at him as ignored everything else that was going on.  _ I didn’t tell him that I loved him! He didn’t know….he died not knowing!  _

 

“Someone, if you’re listening, please! I’m begging you, bring him back!” Dean’s mouth formed the words but he didn’t hear anything that came out of his mouth. “BRING HIM BACK TO ME! GODDAMMIT! Please...just bring him back.” 

 

**~Be Together~**

 

Chuck slowly stood up as Amara took a step back. He raised his fist in the air and shouted, 

 

“LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!” 


End file.
